Professor Potter
by Tristan P. Black
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has a problem. He is once again without a Defense teacher and Daniel Potter, the BWL, is in need of serious training. How will year 5 turn out with another Potter teaching. Strong!Harry. Non-BWL elements. T might turn R.
1. The Third Time

Professor Potter

Summary: Albus Dumbledore has a problem. He is without a Defense teacher once again and Daniel Potter, the BWL, was in need of serious training. Luckily, the elder brother is looking for a better job. Strong!Harry.

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be here. I'd be chilling at my lovely home in Europe, writing down scripts for future books.

* * *

><p><strong>The Third<strong>

"You are here again Albus? I believe this is the third time you've come to ask for my assistance. I must admit, despite all of our disagreements, I admire your persistence. Like a cobra."

Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Light and Headmaster of Hogwarts (and other titles) did not in fact, enjoy being compared to a serpent. Perhaps it was because of the whole dark symbolism in it, with Slytherin being thought of being a house of evil and all.

"Yes, my bo-"

"I am not your boy, Albus. State your business, you've wasted enough of my time."

"Fine. I'm here to ask if you were interested in the Defense job." Albus sighed, for some reason or another, no one was able to break the so called "one year and gone" curse the job had. It made his life that much more difficult.

He found himself cursing Severus mentally or ousting Lupin. He was so close...

"The Defense job? Why, in need of someone actually competent?" The voice spoke sarcastically. "Please Albus, why in the world would I want to teach a bunch of snot nosed, ungrateful children."

"You were the same not too long ago." The old man replied back. "And besides, I hear that you've been...ah, suspended from your...duties."

The other man narrowed his eyes. "Yes, your spies in the Ministry must have told you I suspect. That obnoxious woman, Umbridge, managed to have me suspended for some ridiculous notion. An entire year off the force, citing I need 'time to reflect' my actions and life."

"She got you for excessive torturing of suspects." Albus shook his head. "It was quite...disturbing to hear."

"Torture? Nonsense...it was just intense interrogation." The man mumbled. "The Ministry has grown soft. Especially under that incompetent fool, Fudge."

"Alas, while I do agree that they have grown weak, I do not quite believe in your strong arm methods as well."

"Take your 'everyone's redeemable' beliefs, and put into action against Death Eaters then. I wanna see you wail in agony as your friends get struck down one by one because of your own incompetence." The voice replied calmly. "I've no time for you and your games, Albus."

"Ah, but I know you have quite an open schedule." Albus said, amused. "Enough of this silly banter, I guess I have no choice." He sighed.

"If you don't take this job, then that...and I quote, 'obnoxious woman', will be sent to Hogwarts to teach Defense. Cornelius insists..."

"Seriously? The Ministry wishes to weaken the next generation as well? What fools."

"Then take the job! I've no one else I can turn to." The Headmaster did not like the thought of a Ministry agent within his walls. While one himself, the man that sat in front of him had a trustworthy mind and good goals. Even though his methods were a bit...extreme at times.

The silence was thick but he was patient. Albus stood still for a long time before he heard a little sigh.

"And what is in it for me?"

The old man chuckled. "You have not lost your Slytherin habits. The post does pay a good amount as well as some benefits including a personal study, funding and influence."

"...Very well. But this will only be until I'm off my suspension. I suggest you start looking for another teacher for next term immediately." And with that, he waved his hands. Albus took this as a dismissal but despite the light arguments they had, he left with a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Daniel Potter was not having a good time after his trial, the whole thing had been a farce, quite frankly. A dementor had found him near his home and attacked him, and in his defense, he had fired a patronus to defend himself.<p>

That led to the Ministry calling him into court in front of the entire Wizengamot. Luckily, his parents and the Headmaster had managed to get him out of the trouble. The whole thing was an annoyance, especially that lady in full pink. Daniel had shivered at the sound of her voice.

"Any idea who the new Defense teacher is?" His best mate, Ronald Weasley, asked him. The boy was a red head and of average height for his age.

"Nope."

They were both sitting in the Great Hall, awaiting the arrival of the first year students. It was another year in his eyes, perhaps one with more adventure then the last. He looked to the dais in front of the Great Hall, smiling slightly when he caught the eye of his mother, the muggle studies teacher and the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. They had a rather healthy relationship, he acted as if a Grandfather would to his grandson when it came to Daniel. Ever since he was a baby, he had always been there for him.

His mother had taken over in his first year, bringing in revolution to the art of muggle studies. Not many people had realize that they had advanced so far into what was known as 'technology'. She wasn't liked by many of the pro-pureblood and anti-muggle children but since most of them were in Slytherin, she didn't have much trouble.

For some odd reason, the head of Slytherin house, Severus Snape seemed to be quite irate at anyone who tried to target Lily Potter. Why? Daniel didn't know. But he was a bit grateful, despite the fact that Snape hated him.

He reflected on his years at Hogwarts. For all intent and purposes, despite the occasional adventure and Voldemort movements, he had a relatively healthy run through school. A healthy amount of detentions, something his mother would argue against hotly, but nonetheless, he was definitely better then his father when it came to getting caught breaking rules.

Sometimes.

"I wonder who it is...We had a pretty good one last year. Minus the whole polyjuiced death eater factor." A girl next to him, Lavender Brown, mentioned. The girl was part of his little group that he had assembled, many called it a clique but he preferred to call it his 'circle of friends'.

"Well, we've had quite a few Death Eater agents. Maybe we'll get the man himself this time?" Daniel spoke aloud, eliciting a couple of gasps and chuckles.

"Don't even joke about that!" Parvati nearly yelled. "That's not funny."

"It kind of was." Ron spoke up again. "We can take him on. We have Daniel here, after all."

There was little doubt that Daniel had inherited his father's youthful arrogance. As many would say, he 'strutted' when walking to classes. Being the boy-who-lived and an heir to one of the most Ancient and Noble houses had it's advantages.

"The doors are opening."

Many began whispering in hush voices as the Transfiguration teacher, Deputy Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall led the first years into the hall. As the sorting began, people couldn't help but notice that the defense seat was still vacant.

Daniel did not miss the amused look on Dumbledore's face.

"Now, Welcome-"

He was about to say, before a lightning fast red shroud flew into the Halls. Everyone noticed the tell tale sign of a Death Eater in flight and jumped to their feet to either fight or run. The teachers noticed Albus had not moved so they stayed on standby.

The shroud landed right in front of the dais and a figure emerged, his face hidden by his red, hooded cloak. He wore a long, black beaded necklace around his neck and tinted, rectangle glasses. Most of his inner clothes consisted of a silk black button shirt and pants.

"...Well, I guess this is the perfect time to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." His voice was laced in amusement. "Everyone!"

The figure turned around and removed his hood. The teachers widened their eyes, they recognized him.

Daniel Potter eyed him with a slight glint of fear.

"I would like to welcome to Hogwarts - Auror Captain, Harry Potter."

(X)

END.

Any questions? I prefer to just match the settings to my needs later on. I imagine James and Lily being alive would cause a lot of changes in the future, including the Ministry.

As for Harry's attitude with Dumbledore...well with what we all should know by now, how can he not have at least slight...dislike for him.


	2. Living is the first lesson

AN: Thanks for the reviews, ladies and gentlemen. Enjoy Ch. 2

* * *

><p><strong>Living is the first lesson<strong>

The Slytherin and Gryffindors looked on in apprehension as they sat inside the redecorated Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. Instead of the gloomy, standard room the fake Alastor Moody used, within this one held numerous bounty posters of wanted/convicted criminals, all screaming inaudibly and also dark creatures, all hung on the walls around. It was a slightly intimidating outlook overall, many of the younger years had nearly passed out when one of the screaming criminals looked at him with a level of malice.

"Welcome, fifth years." Harry drawled. "To the class that just might save your pathetic little lives one day. Do you see the bounties I have hung and posted around the walls? I hope you remember the faces of these criminals. These disgusting fiends who dare cause great suffering to innocent families, they walk around, passing down their chaos and hatred in a chain like cycle, forever entrenching the world into one of death and destruction. The world outside of this beautiful castle is one of fear and sorrow." He paused for a moment. "I hope I can teach you more then just fancy spell work and flashy explosions...no, I wish for you to leave here knowing one thing! Defeating an enemy will not always be the best way to win the day. There are times...when you must slay you opponent." He heard a few gasps. Rolling his eyes, he pointed to the wall to his right, at a poster with a 'WANTED' sign on it.

In the picture contained a well mannered looking man.

"Do you see that man in the poster right there, long brown hair and a scar above his left eyebrow? His name is Antonin Dolohov, the man who slew the great Prewitt brothers single-handedly. Throughout his years as one of the Dark Lord's top generals, he has murdered, raped and defiled many individuals both physically and mentally. Why? Because he was aloud to walk around our society, near our beloved children and friends." He noticed the looks of fear on many of he students. Harry then pointed to another part of the wall, this time he noticed, a certain Neville Longbottom turning pale.

This picture contained a crazed looking woman who seemed to be cackling as her midnight black hair weaved back and forth her face.

"Ah yes, this one is definitely one of the more dangerous criminals out there right now. Bellatrix Lestrange, formerly Bellatrix Black. This vile being is known to be the Dark Lord's right hand woman, a fierce duelist and second only to Voldemort himself on the Death Eater forces. I cannot even count the amount of lives she has taken, or the amount of lives she has ruined on her tenure. And do you know why she has been doing so? Because she still walks out there alive! Free to kill, murder and harm anyone she wishes."

Finally, he pointed to the poster in the front of the room. Right behind him, above the board, framed in black with a knife holding the poster up.

"Not many would recognize this man. No...you shouldn't be able to as he is never in this form. He is the lowest breed of scum available on the planet, Peter Petegrew, the alias he goes by is 'Wormtail' for his animagus ability. A disgrace of a wizard and as a man, he betrayed and sold his friends out to the Dark Lord in exchange for saving his own unworthy, untalented self. He still lives out there in his pathetic rat animagus transformation, awaiting for the sword of justice to take his head and place it on a pike where it belongs." The utter loathing in his voice was not missed.

And with that he began to pace around the classroom. He had rearranged the desks so that they would be sitting on the sides with an open lane in the middle. The desks were positioned so they would be all facing towards the lane where he would be able to demonstrate spells and other class activities.

"Before we begin..." His wand shot out of his hand and within an instant, all of the books the students had on their desks flew off and landed neatly into a single pile in the corner of the room.

"While I do find the...reading and theory of the Dark Arts important, we shall be more focused on the practical this year! I will be assigning reading every now and then so that you may have a general idea on what is to be expected in class but otherwise, most reading will be done as out of class work." He paused, hearing some sighs of relief around him.

"Do not dare think that I will be making this an easy class. Without defense, you wouldn't last a second out there against enemy wizards. Out there in the real world, there is no absolute security! You will be in danger from the moment you walk out of your home. No defense is absolute. I will not allow you to follow the footsteps of Macbeth and allow yourselves to die due to a sense of false security." Harry looked at the growing skeptic looks from around him. "How about a small lesson in history."

"Once upon a time, there was a family known as the Claymen. They once had two children, one of these children were prophesied to defeat an evil Dark Lord from the second he was born. The leader of the light, Percival Wulfric Brian, put the family into hiding as one of the agents of the Dark Lord managed to hear of this prophecy. So he put them under the so called, unbeatable, untraceable Fidelius Charm."

Only a few caught the subtle hints within the stories. Those few, narrowed their eyes in intrigue.

"The secret keeper of this charm, the one key defense of the Fidelius was a family friend of the Claymen. They had trusted him for years, years! The father Claymen was very close friends with the secret keeper and they thought him to be trustworthy! They had never...even...suspected." Harry continued, not noticing his brother widening his eyes in realization. "And then it happened." He whispered but loud enough for them all to hear.

"One night, the Claymens had been betrayed by him." Many of the ignorant students gasped. "And then, the almighty Fidelius Charm was defeated. The Claymen were victims of the human weakness known as greed and cowardice."

"As you see class, there is no absolute defense. That is why you are here with me, so you may be able to live a long, healthy life. Not as long as our headmaster though." A few chuckled at that. "But, a good ninety to one hundred years sounds fairly nice, agreed?"

Most nodded.

"Now then, we will begin with a small review from last year! Anyone care to tell me what the three Unforgivables are?"

He saw one of the Gryffindors raise his hand. Harry had recognized her from when he was in his seventh year, the girl he had indirectly saved from a troll. Her name was Hermione Granger.

"Ms. Granger."

"The Cruciatus curse, the Imperious curse and the Killing curse, sir." She replied curtly.

"Define the first."

"The Cruciatus curse is one of the various methods used to torture live beings. Said to be felt as if thousands of hot knives entering the body all at once. There is no visible signs of it once used." Harry stopped her there.

"Very good. A point to Gryffindor." The girl smiled. "Now then, other then Ms. Granger, who can tell me of the Imperious?" This time, he looked towards the Slytherin side.

"Ah, Ms. Greengrass."

"The Imperious is used to control live beings against their will by planting a...voice inside of their heads. Once used, a slightly visible gas is shot out of the wand, entering the target."

"Correct. A point to Slytherin. Now, any volunteers for the final one? The deadliest, yet most merciful Unforgiveable."

"What do you mean by, 'most merciful'?" He looked towards the sound of the voice. Red headed, freckles. A Weasley.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley. You ask why the Killing Curse is the most merciful? Why, it is because the curse originated from another used by medical wizards and witches to euthanize hopeless patients. It is painless and quick."

"Since there are no volunteers, I will explain this one. The Killing Curse is a unique spell, it cannot be done silently. No matter how powerful your intent, you will never be able to produce the green light of it without saying 'Avada Kedavra'. Why? There is much speculation amongst famed spell-crafters but none has yet to...identify...the true reason. We might never know."

The class went on for more quick and concise reviews during the long hours before Harry noticed that class was ending.

"Before you all leave, I want to say something."

They all looked at him, silently. It was without a doubt, the most intense class they've had in a long time. The house rivalries were gone for the day as they all looked to the man in front.

"Listen and listen carefully, heed these words. I want you all to know that while I do enjoy a good battle from time to time, it is wise to often avoid unnecessary conflict. Why?" Many of the Gryffindors were eying him carefully, they thought he was taking a shot at them.

"Tell me, how many of you have families?" Most hands rose. "How many of you have friends?" All hands rose. "How many of you have lovers?" A few hands rose, and a lot of blushes.

"I see. Do you know what you put them through every-time you step into battle? The fear a mother feels when they watch their sons march to war, a father feels when they watch their daughters go off on a mission..."

"The sorrow they feel when they do not return?"

No one dared say a word.

"You are useless in death. When you die, you cause unbelievable pain and it is worse then any cruciatus. The pain of loss. Before the end of this term, you will all learn how to stay alive. Victory isn't about the amount power you obtain in the end, never was or will be. The only way to measure victory is by the amount of sons and daughters who return to their mothers, the amount of husbands who return to their wives. There is no better result."

And with that, he looked at the sobered faces. "For homework, I want you all to reflect on your lives and ask yourself, if war broke out, what would you fight for? Magic is the art of intent. Without a reason, you are weak. Any questions?"

No one rose their hands.

"Dismissed."

* * *

><p>Albus couldn't help but notice the solemn mood the fifth years were in during lunch. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were a bit worried for their friends who were in those classes. Usually, they would leave with high spirits and with some loud talking or even some insulting. But no, even the Gryffindors seemed to be in deep thought.<p>

"What's up with them?" Some had voiced.

Daniel Potter reflected upon his time in the class. It was a straight forward review lesson and introduction to the class. He felt that the whole criminal posters being hung up everywhere tactic did seem to work, even he was a bit shaken by the sheer amount of dangerous people out there. They had just about covered more then three quarters of the room, meaning there had been more then a five hundred criminals.

He didn't tell anyone but when he saw his brother unveil himself, there was a shiver of fear that entered him. Daniel and Harry had never really gotten along, it was natural, he supposed. Daniel was never one to share the time his parents would give him and Harry, although never showing any outward sign of jealousy, he never was a happy go lucky boy Daniel was at a young age. Harry was so studious and there had been a time when his parents never even realized the boy moved out at sixteen to his own flat.

Harry Potter was the first Slytherin sorted in their family in many, many generations. Not since Wulf Van Potter back nearly five thousand years. This had put him at odds with their father James for a bit. Luckily, his mother Lily never cared much for house affiliations. James had gotten over it all eventually.

But they were never the happy four member family many thought they were. It was mostly James, Lily and Daniel with Harry somewhere. Of course, there had been a time when the boy was happy, it was years before he had been born. Daniel didn't know what happened to make his elder brother to be so cold and distant.

The only family member Harry could even tolerate was their mother and even she annoyed him more often then not. It was a complicated relationship, a mysterious one as well. He was afraid of learning of the reasons between the distance between the eldest son and the rest of the family. Who was in the wrong? Who was in the right? He was afraid of change.

"Hey mate!" A voice snapped him out of his deep line of thought. "You too mate? Seems like everyone's been down since that class."

"It was a good lesson." Lavender told him from the side. "Professor Potter seems to take Defense very seriously. I guess he's right, it will eventually save our lives to know this stuff."

"Yeah." Daniel had finally spoken up. "Harry always was a great duelist too. He won the Ministry tournament three years ago, beat dad and Padfoot to a bloody pulp that day too."

"Many say that he was a Slytherin?" Another boy asked, this time it was Dean Thomas, a dark skinned English boy. "He didn't seem like one. His demeanor resembles more Gryffindor or Hufflepuff then it does Slythern."

"Trust me." Daniel said. "You don't want to know what's behind that mask."

They looked at him, confused by what he had meant. Daniel sighed, none of them knew his brother like he did.

"My brother...is the type of Slytherin that strikes quickly. His philosophy has always been 'speed is the essence'. I didn't know what it meant at the time but now I do. When it comes to tactics, fighting or just about anything else, the one who strikes first will usually have the upper-hand. Harry never fights fair. Some times he may seem like he is but it's only a mask, one that hides his...true strategy."

How had he known this? Well, they weren't exactly his words but those of Remus Lupin back during the summer after second year. Harry, a recent graduate out of Hogwarts at the time and an Auror trainee, had entered the tournament for his 'resume'. Of course, with the former champion Flitwick and the famous James Potter in the loop, not many had thought Harry would win.

During the duels, Remus would comment on the styles of every dueler. So when they got to Harry, Remus was able to reveal the true nature of his brother's fighting style.

_"He attacks first, always hoping for an edge. If he doesn't get it, he'll retreat slightly and lure in the opponent. If that is successful, he'll strike back with fury. If not, then he'll just wait...and then when he sees an opening, he'll go for it. Never turn your back against him because if you do, it'll be your last mistake. Harry isn't a coward if that's what you're thinking, no, he just doesn't want the enemy to have a moment to breath. Speed is his game. He loves drawing first blood. Pay attention to him, you can learn quite a bit." _

A few months after that tournament, he had graduated early from the Auror Academy as the youngest ever to join the force. It wasn't even a year after that did he earn his place as Captain of a squad.

"This is proving to be an interesting year."

* * *

><p>(Two weeks into the Term)<p>

To strike fast, strong and cautiously. That was the key to victory. Harry looked at his counterpart and smiled.

"Tired already, Master Filius?"

Harry was never one to lounge around when there were so many competent duelists around. It was important to stay sharp, to be constantly vigilant as his old Captain would used to tell him.

Filius Flitwick looked at his old student, impressed by the boy's tremendous increase skill. It wasn't too long ago when he had been able to defeat the boy but now, he was the one who would be on the losing side. During his seventh year, they had been about equal and skill but now, he had been subdued in about twenty minutes. He wasn't really surprised at all to be honest. After that dueling tournament a few years ago where he had been beaten cleanly as well by Harry, there was little doubt that the student had surpassed the teacher.

"Ah...the joys of youth." Filius replied between his breaths. They had been engaged in a speed duel, flicking off spells silently and coordinating them with mastery. Harry, whom had more endurance, had won and managed to subdue the short professor.

"Hey now, Albus is like a thousand years old and he hasn't gotten rusty," Harry smiled. "Then again, with the way you were jumping from wall to wall, it did look slightly tiring. Do you know how difficult it is to keep a decent aim at you?"

The Charms professor chuckled lightly. He liked how the boy didn't even hesitate in mentioning his height or even making a quip about it.

"Excellent strategy with the immobility charm. It caught me long enough for you to pin me down to a spot." The short teacher mentioned. "And as always, you've only gotten better over the years."

"All thanks to you, Master Filius."

"Ah, I was hardly the master this time." Filius laughed again. "You make me a proud quarter goblin, Harry. Just call me Filius from now on, Harry."

Honored, Harry bowed slightly to him. "Thank you. Now then, any recommendations?"

"Severus and Minerva are quite skilled themselves. Pomona can be quite deceptive." Flitwick mentioned, amused. "And of course, there is Albus himself. Fancy a duel with the greatest Light Wizard of the last century, Harry?"

The young man snorted. "Heh, I can take him if I had the edge. He only has a hundred years of experience over me."

"One hundred years is quite long." Filius chuckled. "Nonetheless, besides him, you are most likely the best in this castle."

"Right. How about the students, any good prospects?" Harry asked. "I've only been here two short weeks. I can name only more then few from the top of my head of who I think has serious potential from what I observed in my classes."

"Really? Tell me."

"Well, the most obvious one of them is Granger of course. I was in the Library this morning and she seemed to be practicing all sorts of spells. Another is Bones, she reminds me of my boss who just happens to be her aunt." Harry paused to think of others. "Malfoy isn't half bad either, he'll need more practice though."

Filius scoffed. "Practice the art of being humble is more like it. The boy is a braggart." Harry smiled.

"Ah yes, there is no doubt about that but the talent is still there. Must have gotten it from his mother." He replied. "And probably got his mouth from his Death Eater father."

Flitwick agreed completely. While in public, everyone seemed to think Lucius wore the pants in the marriage. Oh how wrong they were.

Narcissa Malfoy was the sister of the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange after all.

"Longbottom is nothing like his parents." Harry muttered, "Then again, have you noticed that he's using his father's wand? Perhaps that is affecting his performance in class. With his own wand, I think we can expect a jump in his grades and emergence of other talents."

"Possible." His master agreed.

"Ah yes, Greengrass and Parkinson seems to be talented as well." Harry mentioned then thought about that for a moment. The two Slytherin girls had quite the amusing relationship. Daphne being known as a cold girl, always apathetic and studious while Parkinson was a flirt and tease. Being polar opposites and yet, their skill levels were close.

"Daphne is very quick with a wand, I have seen her duel back in second year when the fool Lockhart started a dueling club. Of course, that didn't last long at all. I'm not sure about Parkinson though, she's never shown anything much." Filius commented.

"I know a cunning Slytherin when I see one. She has a very aloof style of dueling I suspect. I'm sure her personality matches her fighting style."

"Anyone else?"

"Hm...yes, the Ravenclaw, Padma Patil."

Filius smiled sneakily. "Ah, so you've noticed."

Harry could only smirk. "Never knew you had another student, Master. Her style resembles your own, though I couldn't help but think that she looks uncomfortable doing so. How long has she been studying under you?"

"For two years, sometime after you handed me my defeat in the tournament. She's very talented but she doesn't understand what it means to 'adapt' to her own style."

"A textbook fighter then." Harry shook his head. "Ah well, comes with experience I guess. She's only a kid after all, it'll break in sometime."

"I do agree with that assessment."

After discussing numerous students for what it seemed like hours, they made a trip to the Great Hall for dinner. Students turned to see them and nodded in respect, both the professors took this in stride as they made it to the dais.

Harry had earned tons of respect from the entire student body and the other staff members. According to many, his first lesson had lit a fire within the hearts of every student, pushing them to excel in his class.

His plans were going very well, Harry thought.

* * *

><p>(Later that night)<p>

"Hello my friends, I hope you are all well."

Albus Dumbledore looked to his staff and smiled widely, it was looking to be a potential good year at the moment. No crazy plots around, no Ministry breathing down his neck, no crazy Defense teacher...well, at least not one who worked with Voldemort. Even Severus seemed subdued.

"We will begin with the usual."

Harry looked at his fellow staff members, being a the newest addition, he couldn't help but feel a little confused. Being ignorant to what the usually discussed during such meetings, he kept quiet most of the time until his class came up.

"So, Mr. Potter, how has been your first two weeks? I imagine they must be very successful if what I've been hearing is correct." Albus said, turning the attention of everyone to the young teacher.

"Quite well." Harry replied, "While there have been a few mishaps and problems with the Slytherin and Gryffindor class, everything seems to be fine. But I have to say, their knowledge in Defense as a whole is very...weak. They don't understand terms they should be from previous years and I feel that I have to do constant reviews."

"That's unfortunate but as you know, we've been having a large amount of...incompetents lately."

"Led by the top incompetent himself, I suppose." Harry muttered, eliciting a gasp from the teacher next to him. Snape looked at him, his face seemingly struggling from not smiling at the small comment.

"Alas," He continued, not hearing the small comment. "I've noticed that the students have begun to practice more and more spells within the halls. Although, I feel that this is a good thing, I don't want any reductos or confringos flying about. Madam Pomfrey would have my head if I allowed such a thing." Hearing the numerous agreements, Albus turned his head to the Defense teacher.

"I don't want to sound like I want you to dumb down the-"

"Enough." Harry interrupted him. "Unlike you, I've come up with a perfectly good solution."

They looked curious. Although a few a them seemed a bit miffed that he dared be rude to the great leader of light.

"It failed many years ago but I believe with a proper instructor, the return of this group will thrive well."

"You are suggesting that we bring back the dueling club?" Severus said aloud, "Not a bad idea."

"Indeed, Professor Snape. But to erase the disgrace of the former dueling club, I wish to rename it as the 'Defense Association'." Harry smiled slightly when the teachers around him agreed with his words.

"Where do you plan on running this little club?" The Deputy Headmistress asked.

"Well, I've found a nice, big, dungeon near the...third, floor corridor." Harry smirked at the small reference. "Unless of course, if we're still aloud to go there."

"Quite right." Albus responded. "Very well, I believe this is an acceptable idea. Do you wish to have an assistant?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. If Professor Flitwick and Snape are available, I would be honored."

Both teachers nodded, although the head of Slytherin seemed a bit more hesitant.

"Excellent. So starting next Monday, the 'Defense Association' will begin having meetings."

* * *

><p>After the staff meeting, Harry found himself talking a small stroll around the castle walls before heading back to his quarters. It was a beautiful night.<p>

_"The plan is going well. Not long from now, Hogwarts will be producing some of the best Aurors to have ever graced the academy. By that time, I'll be Head Auror and with the impending success of the new regimen along with the support of the new generation Aurors, I'll have enough political capital to take over as the Head of Department." _Harry thought quietly to himself, _"Perhaps Madam Bones will be Minister at that point. I wouldn't be surprise." _

He was snapped out of his muse when a voice called his name.

"Harry."

He recognized the voice and sighed. Turning around, he came face to face with one of the most beautiful woman in the castle. Her serene red hair flowed down to her shoulders in a respectable matter, her body was one of modest curves along with an air of great intelligence surrounded her almost constantly. Harry noticed that her face held no smile or frown, but a look of hesitance.

Their green eyes met.

"Hello, mother."

* * *

><p>END<p>

I hope you enjoyed Ch. 2. See you all next time.

Oh and for some of your questions, Harry was not disowned. I said that Daniel was 'an heir', meaning one of the heirs. If Harry died, he would be the main heir. I'm not sure how everyone else sees it but as long as he's one of the sons, Daniel will be an heir. It's kind of like the whole 'being in line to the throne' concept. I'm not sure if this makes sense but I hope it does.

Yes, Harry is the heir to the house.


End file.
